


Found broken

by MoonlessSkye



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, suddenly very minor sea monkeys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlessSkye/pseuds/MoonlessSkye
Summary: Another re-imagination when Blake's just left Adam and his bs. Yang's here to scoop our stray kitty up, but the past is always there to catch up with them.





	1. Lost&Found

The flashbacks in the form of nightmares had haunted Blake for the past month now. She didn’t know what to do. Sleeping pills seemed to only make things worse, to lock her in. Without, she could at least wake up. Downside being heightened paranoia during her waking hours.

 

It wasn’t even light outside, but she was already making tea for herself. Something to soothe her nerves. Getting back to bed would only make things worse. “Fuck…” she quietly let out, noticing it was her last tea bag. Fridge had been empty for the past two days. Blake hadn’t cleaned in two weeks, not that there was much signs of life to clean after. It didn’t bother her as much as it kept up the air of greyness she took refuge in - being afraid wasn’t that bad when there wasn’t happiness to lose.

 

The shops wouldn’t open in at least another two hours, but her stomach growled. Living on tea and not much else was getting to Blake. She shuddered at the idea, but staying indoors would only keep her hungry, and even worse, make her fall back asleep. Avoiding the inevitable for another twenty minutes, she finally gave in and found herself putting on boots and her weather-worn leather jacket. It was cold outside, but this was all she had. Not much of her belongings made it.

 

The early morning air was chillier than expected. Blake wandered aimlessly; surely there’s some place open that served food? The city wasn’t big, but still harbored enough night dwellers to warrant 24h diners of at least some quality. Sadly she wasn’t familiar with a single one. It was her first time going anywhere but down the street to the nearest market.

 

Turning the streetcorner for the umpteenth time, shivers began to truly run down her whole core. It was only late September, but apparently that awarded snowfall already in these parts. She pushed on. Sun had slowly come up, but it did nothing to help combat the cold.

 

It was a dark alley, Blake hadn’t even noticed how she had ended up straying further and further from the city centre. Then it struck her eyes; a neon sign flickering with a promise for ramen. That would have to do.

It helped that the prices were low as she learned after taking a look at the menu posted on the front door. Blake stumbled in. A Faunus waiter greeted her, urgin to take any seat she felt like. There weren’t any other customers anyway.  There was music, though it felt off for a place like this. Much too ambient. Blake settled for the first item on the menu, it was the cheapest and seemed fine, if the picture wasn’t photoshopped to death.

 

She barely registered the time tick by. The waitress that served her was different from the first one, but she didn’t make eye contact. It wasn’t until being halfway through her bowl anything around her began to properly register, just as the same waitress showed up once more to snap Blake out of her thoughts. “Hey! Mind if I sit with you? My shift’s over and you looked interesting.” The woman addressing her looked like someone out of a model magazine, her hair somehow glistening in the dimly lit shop and Blake couldn’t find her usually calm, cold demeanor to turn her down.

 

“Sure. Just don’t expect much of a conversation. I’m tired.” The blondie in question just shrugged and scooted opposite to Blake while setting down her bowl. It seemed like the same order Blake had. “Don’t worry! I can hold half a conversation on my own!” She beamed, smiling wide at Blake, who couldn’t help but be a little sassy at that. “Isn’t that how conversations usually are?” Her intruder laughed at this, it was a beautiful sight Blake thought. “Well, yeah, but I am good at making the other party partake in the other half!” She winked while digging to her noodles. Blake couldn’t resist a small grin at this.

 

The two ate in silence for the most part after that, for which Blake was grateful. She could see the waitress’ eyes examine her in interest all the while holding her inquisitive tongue back. Blake knew she looked beyond exhausted, but it didn’t help that she was certain this person saw even deeper than that. Perhaps it was the reason, or then hunger alone, why she finished her ramen so quickly. Blake excused herself with a simple nod and went to pay for her meal. The same waiter that greeted her worked the register now and Blake was digging for her wallet. It truly was cheap, she thought, only to realize her wallet was empty. No matter how long Blake stared at it, no money would materialize itself. Anxiety hit her insides like the plague. The waiter politely waited, though she could feel his eyes worryingly drill into her. And that’s where Blake could feel her head beginning to fall apart. She stammered to inform she’d forgotten withdraw money and how sorry she was, but her thoughts were forcing panic upon her. Would the police be called? What other scenario could there be? Blake felt dizziness starting to overtake her body. Just as she stumbled backward, about to fall, her body was met by firm yet gentle hands in support. “It’s okay, Sun. I’ll cover her.” Blake recognized the voice as the waitress’ who she just had sat with. “Ok then Yang, you know her or..” But before he could finish, the glare Yang gave was enough to shut him up.

 

Blake found herself seated at the same table she had been eating at. Confusion and insecurity kept gnawing at her heart. What happened just know, she was standing by the register, did she pass out? Was she in danger? Her thoughts didn’t carry her further than that as she felt a hand on her shoulder and a voice so warm it nearly made her cry. “Hey, you’re ok. Calm down. I’m Yang. What’s your name?” Blake was too dumbfound to be on guard. Before she even knew it, she had replied “Blake.” This earned her a smile from Yang. “Okay Blake, you look a bit  worse for the wear. Is there somewhere I can take you?” Yang’s question registered slowly, but as it did, panic began to cloud her mind again. “No! I mean, I can go there by myself. I mean, I can’t, I have to pay, I have money, but..” “Calm down there girl. I already paid for your food, even a doofus could see it’s not your best day.” Yang raised her hands as she spoke, Blake visibly cowering at this. Yang grimaced at this and slowly brought her hands back down. Both understood, but this only left Blake feeling even more broken. Blake picked herself back up again. “I don’t know how to thank you, but please let me at least pay you back, if you’ll just follow me to an ATM I can get you money and..”

“Shh, baby. I don’t want your money. You look like you could use a break. Now tell me if there’s an address I can take you to. As, in case you haven’t noticed, it’s a storm out there. I at least have a car, whereas I know you came here by foot.” Blake was having difficulty understanding how someone can be this kind to a stranger like her. Unless, there was another motive. And there it hit her, she was a Faunus, and there’s always a black market for them. How had she been so stupid as to forget her bow? Like an antenna to her thoughts, her cat ears flattened onto her scalp. She needed to get out. Yang’s face was twisting in front of her eyes, it all felt like one of her nightmares. She couldn’t properly hear what Yang was saying now, Blake got up and started to make a run for it, but stumbled onto one of the seats at her table. She found herself on the floor facedown. Her whole body flinched as a pair of strong hands picked her up, Blake closed her eyes. She was hyperventilating, since when? She held arms around her body, shouting “Don’t hurt me!”. A second, two, three passed. Blake opened her eyes, and the look on Yang’s face brought nothing but guilt and embarrassment to her gut. Yang’s hands were still on Blake’s shoulders, and Yang’s expression slowly changed from concern to a weak smile. “Honey, I’m not going to hurt you. You fell and I helped you stand back up. Please don’t be afraid.” Looking directly into Yang’s lilac eyes felt like gazing at the sun itself. Blake averted her own while blinking away tears. How could someone be so kind and concerned for her? She tried one more time, her voice low and timid. “Please, let me go. I will pay you back, just-” Yang slowly removed her hands at that while continuing “Blake, I told you, I don’t care for the money. I want to help you, please. At least tell me how far you live. If you go out there for long you’ll freeze. It’s practically a blizzard now.”. Blake glanced at the window. Yang wasn’t exaggerating. She could even hear the wind now that she was finally paying attention to what was happening outside of her head instead inside of it. She sighed in defeat. “I don’t know how far it is. I don’t remember how long I walked, but it’s not probably too far, I just didn’t take a straight path.” “Tell me the address? I can at least tell you how to get home.”. Blake’s face grew pained at this. It was true that she didn’t know her way home. She didn’t have a phone. Telling her address was risky, but she didn’t have much choice. She sighed. “24 Caith Avenue.”. Yang’s face was a mixture of surprise and shock. “Blake… That’s a good ten miles from here. You’re telling me you walked all this way in just that jacket?” Blake’s mind was elsewhere already, forgetting to answer. Her eyes went back to the window. Ten miles. She could do it. She’d gotten here, right? Her body screamed no. “Blake. Let me drive you there. I am going there anyway.” Blake turned back to Yang. “What? Why?” “...It’s quite a coincidence, but I live there, too.”. The two stared in silence. Sun was coughing in the background. He’d been quiet the entire time, but couldn’t help but feel awkward. Blake nodded in defeat. Yang’s face brightened up at this. “Come on then, let’s go home. I’m tired and you are exhausted.” Yang almost sang. She waved goodbye to Sun and practically pulled Blake out through the door. They were hit by the storm, and somewhere in the back of her mind, Blake said a quiet thank you to Yang for insisting she’d take her home. They entered Yang’s yellow jeep and fell in silence. Yang started the engine and they were off.

 

It was around the twenty minute mark that realization took over; it shouldn’t take this long. Her home wasn’t that far off by car. She glanced over to Yang, who was focused on the road as the blizzard made visibility near zero. As such, Blake had no idea where they were. Was she being kidnapped after all? As Yang slowed down due to an intense blast of snow, Blake felt her chance was now. In haste she unbuckled her seatbelt and was just about to open the door as it made a ‘click’ sound. Locked. Her eyes immediately turned to Yang but before she could say anything there was that calm, comforting voice again. “Blake, darling, I can’t let you jump off and risk injuring yourself. I will let you out if you want, but please don’t run off.” Yang tried to comfort, but Blake’s paranoia was still overpowering her reason. “It’s not that far by car! You’re taking me to  _ him _ , you’re working with him aren’t you!?” Blake immediately regretted blurting out the accusation. Yang gave a concerned look before fixing her eyes back on the road again. “I don’t know who you’re talking about, but if he’s the reason you’re like this, you better damn believe I’d kick his ass instead of turning you over.” Yang’s eyes flared up for just a moment, her voice more serious and stern. Realizing it herself, she went on. “Put your seatbelt back on, I’m a good driver but can’t vouch the same for these other Southern idiots. They’ve never dealt with snow this bad this early in the winter.” Yang tried to joke, but it was a haphazard effort to calm Blake down. “Where are we right now?” Blake asked, her voice more accusing than inquiring. “About halfway there, it’s this damn storm’s fault. I’m not going to risk crashing even if this baby could take one.” Yang answered, her tone calm as ever when addressing Blake directly. The answer was reasonable, they’d been driving slow the entire time and it shouldn’t really come off as a surprise that even by car it would take long. Blake put her seatbelt back on, and Yang visibly relaxed at this. Blake’s thoughts were constantly circling on Yang’s motivations. Why was she being this helpful to her? It wasn’t the picture she got from the people here, though granted she had only been around for a month now. It was with these thoughts she nodded off. Exhaustion had taken over her body in a wave after getting on the jeep, and the seat warmer did the rest.

 

“...shame to wake you but we’re here.” Were the words Blake’s ears picked up as she slowly came to. Alertness took over within seconds. She’d fallen asleep with a stranger driving her somewhere, this had to be the new record for her carelessness. Blake’s body tensed up as she began to take in her surroundings with haste. “Where are we!?” she hissed. As there was no answer, fear crept up her skin and she turned to Yang with terror in her eyes. At first taken back by the outburst, Yang’s composure quickly returned to her as she understood the genuine fright in Blake’s manners and voice. “At Caith 24, 6th Avenue” Yang smiled assertively, her voice gentle. “We’re home.” She added, her hand deliberately slowly reaching towards Blake’s, who pulled away just an inch before letting Yang touch her. It was warm and gentle like the voice that followed it. “Baby please, don’t be so afraid. I don’t know what you have been through, but I promise I’m here only to help.” Blake gave a sigh at this, feeling her voice would break if she spoke. She couldn’t meet Yang’s eyes, they were too caring, too beautiful. It burned.

 

Yang soon picked up on Blake zoning out yet again, no doubt to her worries again. Whatever and however deep they might be. ‘Calls for action’ she thought to herself as she killed the engine, noting how painfully aware Blake still was of her every move. Whatever this girl had gone - or was still going - through, she didn’t want to imagine. “Come on, we can sit here for an hour but it’s not going to stop the blizzard. Let’s dash for the door and get you home.”. Yang then quickly got out of the car while Blake fumbled with her seatbelt. Yang circled around to Blake’s side as she stepped out of the car. God did she want to wrap this woman under her arms in protection, but knew any touch would likely send her through another loop of anxiety. “Lead the way.” Yang encouraged, gaining her yet another suspicious look from Blake. Still, Blake turned towards the apartment complex and in silence they rushed for the front door. It wasn’t until the elevator that Yang spoke again. “Which floor do you live in?” Blake chose to respond pushing the number five. “Huh, a floor above mine. You’d better visit me often then.” Yang winked at Blake, who still found it difficult to respond. What was up with this girl, it’s as if she was a never ending discharge of positivity. A sun in her own right. “You don’t need to see me all the way up Blake finally mumbled as her hand reached for number four, but Yang’s hand gently blocked the attempt.” “And what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t?” Yang gave another wink. Blake gave the faintest blush at this one. Rationally, this was a terrible idea. It was bad enough this woman knew the floor she lived in, now she’d know her apartment number. Yet, Blake couldn’t bring herself to protest. Was she being charmed? No. That wasn’t Blake. She simply wanted to pay Yang back, as she had money in her apartment. “I wouldn’t have wanted you to do that but since I owe you I can get the money..” She began before Yang gave her the lightest pat on the shoulder, earning yet another wince from Blake. Yang sighed at this. “Look, forget about the money already. I forget my wallet sometimes too, it happens. Your meal was like, what, three bucks.” It was Blake’s turn to sigh, but more so in relief. Yang took this as ‘message understood’ and garnished her face with the trademark smile she wore with confidence.

 

The two reached Blake’s door, and as they said their goodbyes and Yang was taking the stairs down as she saw in the corner of her eye Blake collapse to her knees. Two swift strides later she was next to her. “Blake! What… the hell?”. Blake’s face was frozen into a mixture of terror and shock. Yang took it in simultaneously with the sight the opened apartment door illustrated her with. Greeting her was a view to Blake’s living room, utterly thrashed. Furniture was slashed, walls decorated with dents. Yang’s voice was firm but cold. “Blake, who did this?”. No answer. Blake barely breathed, she had grown stiff and silent. Yang stepped past her to look inside. “”NO! HE could still be there!” Blake let out while grabbing Yang’s leg. So it was the same guy Blake spoke of before. That’ll make things easier with the police, Yang thought. “Don’t worry.” was all she replied as Yang walked in. It didn’t take long for Blake to join Yang, though she visibly shook, wrapping arms around herself. There was broken glass, the stufings of the couch were spilling. Bedroom was the worst. The bed was in shambles and there was a message carved on the wall. “You better wish you were dead.” Blake’s chest twisted, she felt her stomach cramping in pace with her breathing that had turned into gasps of air. Her body jolted as she felt Yang’s arms surround her, those lilac eyes demanding attention. “Ok Blake, you’re sleeping at my place tonight. We’ll call the police later.” Blake wanted to protest. To say something, anything, but felt powerless. She had lost herself into a daze again. She was being escorted Yang a floor down, but she herself taking the steps didn’t register. Yang was explaining about how she worked night shifts, but its relevance made no sense to her. Adam was back. He had found her. She’d already be dead if she hadn’t left by chance this early morning. No, it didn’t matter, she would eventually be found. Maybe this was already the trap. How likely was it that Yang supposedly lived in the same complex as she did? Blake’s brains felt fried with all the intensity she kept experiencing, and as Yang was unlocking her apartment door, she felt nauseous already. As if Yang was mentally toned in with her, she took Blake inside fast as gently as she could and escorted her to the bathroom. The cold floor was sobering, Blake thought while on her knees, vomiting into the toilet. Not much came, it was as if her anxiety had willed itself into a mass and was now pouring out, too heavy for Blake to carry anymore. Minutes passed as she miserably stared into the depths of her mind, filled with worry.

 

“You okay there Blake? I made some tea. Thought it could soothe you.” Yang called out. “Thank you.” was all Blake could voice in response, her voice hollow. She got up to wash her face and mouth. Emerging from the bathroom, Blake felt an uncanny sense of calm. Was it the home-like feel Yang’s apartment had? That this wasn’t a trap after all? She didn’t know. Thinking about it made her head hurt, so she chose not to. Her choice was that much easier as she got to the living room, greeted with the sight of Yang extending a teacup towards her while patting a comfortable looking couch in invitation. It was the most endearing sight she’d seen in years. For once, Blake didn’t have to fight her instincts to flee. Autopilot took over as exhaustion guided her over to the sofa, seating herself next to Yang. She was still in shaken, visible as her hands shook while accepting the cup of tea. Jasmine. Blake gave the faintest smile. She sipped it and felt the warmth comforting. She snapped back to the living room as she noticed Yang saying something, but neither set of her ears quite caught it. “Blake, you with me?” “Uh. No, sorry, what did you say?” Blake replied, her eyes glassy from too many tears shed. “I’m asking if you’d be okay sleeping in my room.” Blake blinked at this. The idea in of itself was odd to say the least, but it was also 10 am if even that. Yang seemed to catch onto her puzzled face faster than Blake’s thoughts turned to words, though. “I just finished working a night shift. I’m going to bed, and I can tell you probably haven’t slept properly in the last few days”. “Month”. Blake corrected in-between “...And as such, would likely prefer at the very least a long nap.” Yang finished, trying to hide her flinching at hearing how poor Blake’s rest had truly been.

 

It annoyed Blake. How did Yang see through her at every exchange? Why did this person care so much. Why was she herself not resisting Yang more? It all felt absurd. Not more than twenty minutes ago she learned her past abuser had found her location and wrecked her apartment. Where was the shock from before now? Her life was essentially under threat. Yet she didn’t feel it here, not at this very moment. She was either too numb to it or just lost her mind. It’s as if she had walked out of that bathroom as a cancer patient who’d simply accepted their fate and thus it no longer held any chains over her. Blake knew this wasn’t so. It was… “Uh Blake, you’re doing it again.” “..doing what?” Blake replied, her voice distant. “Not answering. Are you… Scratch that, I know you’re not ok. What can I  do for you? Should I be worried more than.. You know, I already am?” It took effort to understand Yang fully, but eventually Blake managed a reply. “Oh. Right. It’s ok.” “To sleep in my room?” Yang asked in confirmation. Blake finally caught on. “Oh. Um I guess. I probably won’t sleep anyway. I can’t. So it doesn’t really matter.” She didn’t mean to sound heavy, but couldn’t help the truth. Yang ignored it to the best of her ability. “Well, I’m going to set the bed then. Uhh.. Call me if you need me. I’ll be back soon though.” Yang tossed before getting up to her task. Blake didn’t bother to reply. A voice inside of her was growing anxious of herself. This style of indifference felt dangerous. Had she suddenly simply stopped caring whether she dies or not? Blake kept rolling in a loop with this till Yang got back. She was on autopilot yet again. It didn’t truly register with her as Yang was helping her up. Blake merely accepted the arm and was guided to bedroom. It was only after standing still like a lost doofus for a bit until critical thought began to flow in her head again. There was only one bed. Granted, it was not a small one, and clearly featured two sets of pillows and blankets, but she wasn’t supposed to share it with Yang,  was she? This somehow returned Blake to her nervous self. Yet, she was too tired to argue. It wasn’t long after she found herself lying on the bed with a set of pyjamas borrowed from Yang’s spares. They were big on her, but felt comfortable. It reminded her of a real home.

 

_ Home _ , what a weird thought. Nothing had felt like such for the longest time. The two laid in silence for a while, enough to convince Blake Yang had already fallen asleep. Perhaps it’s why she was so surprised to hear her speak up suddenly. “Hey Blake. We’re going to make things ok. I don’t really understand much about what’s going on right now, but I can tell you’re someone I want to help. So try not to worry too much about it now, just sleep.” Yang’s voice was muffled with tiredness, but the kindness in it was clear as a bright day. Blake couldn’t muster a reply. She felt tears swell up. Yang’s kindness was too stark of a contrast to her life so far. Blake gasped as she suddenly felt Yang’s arm pull hers. “I’m sorry!” Blake yelled before Yang could react. It took several breaths for her body to ease up, and the first thing she noticed was the thumb gentle massaging her hand, now intertwined with Yang’s. Blake was trembling still. “Baby… I won’t hurt you. No one will.” Yang whispered while turning to her side to face Blake, who mirrored the movement. Yang’s other hand slowly reached towards Blake’s face. Blake instinctively grit her teeth, yet didn’t pull away. The hand that caressed her cheek was gentle and warm. Blake slowly opened her eyes, still wary, but her face began to relax at last. Yang’s thumb wiped a tear escaping Blake’s eye. Thew two stared at each other, lilac eyes meeting Blake’s golden ones. It was painful and scary to Blake as she felt this person see right into her soul and was even having a conversation with it, it felt. Tears kept falling, but to Blake’s shock, Yang was tearing up as well. “W-what’s wrong?” Blake’s trembling voice asked. It took a minute that felt like an eon passing before Yang replied. “It sounds stupid, but I feel like I’ve known you for so long, missed you for all this time and can see all of your pain.” Yang’s voice crackled and she sniffed before continuing with a smile. “But at the same time, I feel happy just knowing you’re now here. I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me, we just met, I know, this must sound crazy to you.” Yang finished with a light giggle bursting through her. Blake’s eyes only widened as Yang went on explaining. Her words felt absurd to hear to say the least, but why was her soul nodding along at every one of the? ”Yang...why are you like this? I’m scared. I’ve never met anyone as kind as you before.” Blake choked admitting this. “It’s weird isn’t it. I”m happy you feel it too.” Yang vaguely replied. Silence passed as Yang kept gently caressing Blake’s cheek and hand, still intertwined with Yang’s. “But y’know, we really should try to sleep. We’ve got lots to do tomorrow” Yang voiced reason while cracking a smile. “Yeah, you’re right.” Blake dreamily replied, not sure where any of her confidence to believe there was a tomorrow stemmed from.

 

No more words passed between the two. Their hands remained locked together as they fell asleep. Last thoughts rolling through Blake were how gentle and comforting this felt.


	2. Swallowed farewell

Morning turned to late afternoon. Blake began to stir from her sleep. She rolled around a bit at first, her thoughts suddenly coming to a halt - what’s this smell? Her apartment didn’t… And that’s when it came crashing down on her. She wasn’t sleeping in her own bed. Panic was there again. Her own apartment had been thrashed. Adam had found her address, she was now indebted to Yang and shared an...intimate night with her. She began to cry again, hating her own weakness. Her life was a mess. She should run while she could. Yang wasn’t there, thankfully. Maybe she had left the house? This would be her chance. She didn’t have much money on her account, but she could survive on the road for a month before running out. Here her life was in immediate danger. Blake had wrapped her arms around herself before even realizing it, shuddering. She needed to take action before it was too late for it. Best case scenario was that Adam wasn’t stalking for her right outside, and if she’d take the fire exit on the other side of the complex she might make it. Blake felt guilt crawl up her skin, yet at the same time a sense of calm. She was being herself again, rational. Calculating her odds at survival.

 

Alas, as she got up and took a step towards the door, it opened with such haste that Blake yeeped and took a step back while impulsively taking a defensive stance. Yang stood there, worry seeping through her whole face. “Blake! Are you ok? I heard crying and..” Yang didn’t finish as she saw Blake’s terrified expression. “Baby what’s wrong? I’m here, don’t cry..” Yang took a small step towards Blake who mirrored in evasion, still not bringing her hands down. Yang frowned at this. “I’m sorry I scared you Blake. I was worried and thought something was wrong so I rushed in and..” Yang tried, but Blake shook her head. “I-it’s not your fault. I’m terrible. I’m the one who should say sorry.”. “Why?” Yang breathed, daring another small step towards Blake, who didn’t back away this time and instead relaxed her hands finally in favor of letting her tears run. “Because I was about to run without even saying thank you.” Blake admitted, her voice pained and hitched. She could taste malice in her mouth, why had she admitted her plan to Yang? For pity? Because she was too afraid of running off alone again? Why did she break down so easily under this lilac gaze? Too many questions flooded Blake’s head. Yang made her way to the Faunus’s side while maintaining that alluring eye contact, despite Blake actively trying to remind herself it was a trap she couldn’t escape. Yet, when Yang slowly brought arms around Blake’s body, she couldn’t help but melt into it. So kind and affectionate. Blake made no further effort to resist. 

 

Deep, slow breaths Blake. It’s ok.” Yang comforted. Blake hadn’t even realized her unpaced breathing. All she managed was “Why are you like this?” in her broken voice. “Why do you care? I must be a nuisance, all I ever do is cry and..” She couldn’t finish as Yang’s arms tightened around her while speaking “Blake. No one has the right to blame you for crying.” “I don’t think you’re a nuisance, either.” Yang assured. 

 

“I won’t stop you leaving, or hold it against you, but know that I will help you get through this - whatever it is - if you just let me.”. Yang ever-so-gently swayed Blake in her arms. She understood Blake’s point, as she herself wasn’t sure why she cared so much for this poor girl. Granted, it probably helped she was so strikingly beautiful, but that’s a comment for later, Yang thought to herself.

 

The two stayed like that for several minutes. Blake had calmed down a while ago, but neither wanted to move. It was Blake who finally broke the silence. “Adam… Is his name. He is chasing me after I left him. He… He’s cruel, he’ll kill us both once he finds out.” Blake fought to retain her voice from breaking again. Yang remained unphased. “We’ll call the police to take a look at your apartment. They’re going to need a statement, but you’ll get protection. No matter who he is, he can’t walk easy in the neighborhood once his identity is known.” Yang reasoned. Blake grew sick, she wanted to laugh at the thought that police could do anything. “Yang. You don’t know anything about me. If you did, I don’t think you’d even be helping me in the first place.”. Blake’s voice turned cold and she shifted, breaking the embrace to take some distance. Guilt weighed down on her, Yang’s warmth felt undeserved. “Did you kill someone?” Yang asked, her tone serious but not harsh. “..No.” Blake’s answered, pained. “But he did. Not just once, either. And I was there, watching.” “Yang, I… I was part of the White Fang. He was my mentor.” Blake let out, not believing she admitted to it that easily. She wouldn’t be surprised if Yang were to call the police on _her_ now. Blake’s ears drooped, if it were possible for them do so any further. “I..I should leave, I don’t want you to get mixed in this.” Blake ended, taking a step towards the bedroom door. Yang’s hand reached for Blake’s, gently tugging it. “Blake. It doesn’t matter to me if you once were part of the White Fang or not, the important thing is you’re not anymore and you haven’t killed anyone.”. Yang’s voice remained firm, but there was no disgust or anything of the like. “What else can you tell me about him?”. Blake refused to turn around, to face whatever expression Yang had. Her head fell. “He’s… A high ranking personnel in the organization, commands his own men. I wouldn’t be surprised if he had some with him last night. Not someone police can take on - he’d never be found.”. “That doesn’t mean we shouldn’t use them against him.” Yang voiced. “He’d only grow angrier.” “And what of it? I’m not exactly interested in staying on his good side.”. Blake sighed. Yang was impossible.

 

She didn’t really understand how’d it come to it, but an hour later, the police were at her apartment, now talking with Yang while Blake was waiting outside. After a little while a blue haired young officer came out with Yang. “This is Neptune, he’s an old college buddy of mine. Anyway, we need a statement Blake, just so we can record it for their bookkeepings or whatever and..” “Thanks Yang, but I’ll do the more formal introduction. You can stay, though. I believe you would prefer that, Miss..” Neptune cut in, offering a hand to Blake. “Belladonna. Yes, please.” Blake answered, receiving Neptune’s hand and shook it. She tried her best not to sound or appear too shaken. It was unnerving to just stand outside of her messed up apartment, but talking about it was a whole lot more difficult. Thankfully, Neptune was tactful and only required the bare minimum.

 

“Thank you Miss Belladonna. We’re going to report this in and put out a warrant, but we can’t promise in this case that we can catch him, but there will be patrols that..” “I know. Thank you.” Blake waved her hand dismissively. The police had been tracking Adam Taurus for years, and this wasn’t anywhere near heaviest of his crimes. Neptune nodded. “Yang, I trust we can reach both of you through you?” “You got it!” The blond nodded. “Then I’d better get going. Call us if you remember anything or something happens.” Neptune reminded as he took his leave. Blake sighed. “I still think I should go. It’s not safe to-” Blake began before being cut out by Yang’s smile. “Hey. I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry. Let’s eat some lunch? We can talk things over it.” Again Blake was pulled by Yang’s mysterious charm.

 

Not ten minutes later, Blake found herself seated on the same couch as before in Yang’s apartment. She had wanted to help, but Yang insisted on making the two of them lunch “Since you’re my guest and I like cooking to pretty girls!” and with a wink she was off to the kitchen. Blake couldn’t help feeling conflicted with her thoughts - half of her wanted to run, while the other half was somehow trying to convince herself that Yang was worth staying. And then there was the more objective side in her, whispering that staying would only increase the number of casualties. If Blake truly cared for Yang, she should be packing already. And that’s when her plan came together.

 

Yang had cooked up some delicious fish stew, claiming she’d learned it from her father’s days of home cooking. Turns out Yang had grown up on the small island of Patch, and thus seafood was often in the rotation there. Blake did her best to sound more cheerful, focusing on the food rather than any topic about Adam or herself. She did let on growing up in Menagerie, which didn’t really surprise Yang. Most Faunus did, if not in Vacuo. The conversation had died down at that, though, as Blake was reminded of her parents. They had no idea where she was or what she was doing. Before letting herself fall down too far into the depressive thoughts, Blake gathered herself, bringing her head back up again. “Thanks Yang. You’ve been so good to me and this stew is delicious and you’ve helped me so much that..” Blake’s voice quivered again, as she fought back her emotions. Fuck, she did not want to break down again. But how could she not, because right at that moment Yang had already made her way over and hugged Blake “Aw come on kitty, you deserve it.”. Blake blushed at this. “You’re a terrible flirt though.” She mumbled while trying to push Yang away, who was now laughing. “There you go! Finally caught on did ya.” Yang let go, her eyes soft and smiling at Blake’s, all the while swiping the Faunus’ lone tear gently away. “Is there anything you’d like to do? I’m free till eight, so if you want to pop into town we can.” Yang asked. “I’m good, thanks. But… If it would be okay.. I would like to fetch a few books from my apartment.”. Yang merely blinked at the request. “Why are you asking permission to go your own apartment?” She asked in confusion. Blake’s face grew flushed at this. “Uh. It’s just.. Would you mind coming along?” the Faunus asked, looking away while her ears twitched. Yang tried her best not to squeal at the endearing sight. “Anything for you.” She breathed, keeping her eyes on Blake’s ears to watch the reaction which didn’t let her down. Yang had quickly learned it was easier to decipher the cute Faunus’ reaction through them rather than her usually well-kept poker face. Not that there was really any particular need for it now, but they were cute as well and thus deserved every right to be looked at.

 

Short fifteen minutes later they returned from Blake’s apartment with a stack of books. “Sheesh, you’re worse than Ruby, my sister! I thought she was a nerd but you’ve got a whole library of your own.” “You have a sister?” Blake chose to ignore the jab, instead genuinely curious about Yang’s family background. “Yeah, she’s a true airheaded nerd, always tinkering something. She’s two years younger than me, currently on her first year in university.” “What’s she majoring in?” “Mechanical engineering, specializing in weapons. She’s got a scholarship from the Schnee Dust Empire, actually, they want her working for em after graduation.” Blake tried her best not to react at the mention of the Schnee Empire. Alas, Yang was on top of things yet again. “Hey, I know you probably don’t appreciate their policies that much, but the coming heiress is someone you totally should meet. And you most likely will, as Ruby happens to be dating her.” Yang winked. Blake had to take a moment to take all this in. “Wait, your little sister is dating the heiress to the world’s largest company?” “Uuh yeah? She’s  _ almost _ as awesome as me.” Yang laughed. Blake didn’t know how to react. She’d known Yang for barely a day now, and already her world had gone from White Fang background to being suggested a meetup with the heiress to the company her past hated the most. A voice inside her told that soon she’d become a secretary to the company filing complaints  _ against _ the White Fang. A truly domesticated Faunus, the voice kept with its biting sarcasm.

 

Apparently Blake’s thoughts had grown deep enough for her not to notice Yang’s intense staring at her ears, only becoming aware of it as the blondie’s curious fingers had found themselves poking at them. Blake twitched at this, more so in surprise than fear. “Aww they’re so fuzzy!” Yang smiled while only taking a small gaze at Blake’s face to make sure she hadn’t scared her. “I- I’m not a pet!” Blake growled, but her face had grown warm enough to take any bite her words may have had. Yang’s response was laughter. “Sorry sorry, I couldn’t help it. They look so cute y’know!”. Blake couldn’t find a response, so she chose to scowl and shift away a bit.

 

Time passed slowly, but it felt comfortable for the moment. Blake had curled onto the corner of the couch with a book while Yang apparently had nothing better to do than sit next to her with a phone she barely looked at. Something about the Faunus’ ears being more interesting, which Blake quickly chose to ignore. Turning the page, completely immersed, she was finally brought back to reality as she more felt than heard Yang shuffle and get up from her side of the couch. Blake looked up curiously, Yang already explaining “I guess I should get going. Feel free to raid the fridge or whatever, make yourself at home. I’ll be back around 5AM. I’ll probably wake you up, so sorry about that in advance.” Blake did her best not to let her expression fall. “Sure. Thank you, Yang. I mean it.” Yang chuckled, waving her hand dismissively. “No problem, really. You just try to relax for now.” Blake said nothing at that, she couldn’t. Her stomach was tying knots and her throat stung with words trying to escape. Words that would ruin her plan. “Mm.” she hummed, bringing her gaze back to her book, using it to hide herself. For the first time, Yang misread Blake and huffed. “Books more attractive than me, huh. Outch. Well, I’m off now, see ya Blakey!” Yang smiled, turning around and grabbing just her keys off the coffee table and was soon out the apartment. Not two seconds later Blake felt herself crumble, tears dampening her book’s pages. “Right.” She sighed to herself. She put her book away and began to gather her things. Only the absolutely necessary ones. Yang would throw away the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I am back. I will continue this, maybe get another chapter after this out before being gone again for a while. I have this "calm before the storm" allowing me to get some words down before being swallowed up by life again. Unless I grow to hate this fic, I will return to it after a while again. Sorry for this chapter being quite a bit shorter.


	3. Taste of pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mm I wrote this is in a night, not something I typically do. Even less so go ahead and publish during that said night. Buuuut, me and my big mouth said I'd do so. Thus, here we are. I might pull this back once me tomorrow - err, later, way later, today figures out I've written inconsistent thrash. 
> 
> At least I know what's it like to do night shifts, Yang. Gotta try to feel how it is for the characters too, y'know. That said, this chapter has something a bit worse than that.
> 
> EDIT  
> Aaand the first edit before the chapter has been up for more than ripe three seconds. Misspelled stuff on my summary. I dread to think how bad the actual chapter is...

Blake’s backpack had a spare set of clothes, a sleeping bag, toothbrush, a knife, a lighter, her wallet, some food and a water bottle. She looked at her books with sad eyes, but decided against them. With a sigh, she gathered herself. Leaving without a note, Blake made it to the balcony and took the fire exit. It was dark out, cloudy but thankfully it didn’t snow. As she made it to the backyard, her eyes were scanning the area fast. She should stick to the alleyways for now, at least until she made it out of the neighborhood. Fear overtook her grief, leaving Blake in a bizarre state of calm as the heart battled against paranoia, leaving her mind free to work with the map she was clutching onto. Her plan was to take a hiking path through the nearby national park - Adam no doubt had all the nearby public transport stations under his watch, but even he couldn’t spare the men to watch every exit of the city. Her plan was to overnight in one of the wilderness cottages and continue far enough from the city to catch a lift or simply walk to the next one. It wasn’t anywhere near perfect, though. One of the more distant bus terminals was located right next to the park’s entrance, she might run into the White Fang there. Another problem was the park itself; the paths there were meant to traversed during the summer, not winter, just as the cottages were designed for warm summer breezes, not for sub-zero degrees. ‘I’ll deal with it.’ Blake thought to herself.

A good twenty minutes later, she had reached the bigger streets of the city, her head turning in every direction in an attempt to ensure she wasn’t being followed. Her winter coat’s hood hid her ears, but being extra careful couldn’t hurt.

 

Yet, it was exactly that which ended up bringing her problems.

  
  


Yang was working through her night shift. It was mostly quiet as always, with only the occasional silent customer coming to eat something greasy before heading to bed after a night of drinking. Yang was thankful none were in a talkative mood, as her mind was busy thinking about Blake. The Faunus felt slightly off as Yang had left. It didn’t help that she had spoken about leaving earlier in the day. Would she really… Yang’s chest grew heavy. She didn’t understand it - why did she care so much for Blake? She was pretty, sure. But it was more than that. It’s not like Yang was looking to date anyone, if anything, she preferred being single, not letting anyone too close. But Blake felt like someone she couldn’t lose. There was not a single rational reason for her to feel this way. She slapped herself mentally, remembering her own words last night. She had sounded like a lovesick highschooler, but even now, her heart wouldn’t allow any of it be denied.

 

It was with these thoughts she carried through her shift till a familiar and kind voice rang out calling for her. “Long night, Yang?”. “..Oh! Pyrrha, always so early. Your shift doesn’t start until another 15 minutes..” Yang waved at her, though with withering energy. The redhead smiled back. “I know. I just didn’t have anything else to do. How’s tonight?” “Quiet. Wednesday always are.” Pyrrha hummed in agreement. “Movies this weekend?” She asked. “Maybe, I’ll ask Ruby what she and her Waifu are up to.. Oh and there’s stuff going on but I’ll tell you later.” Yang yawned in reply, opening her eyes to a puzzled stare. “Ookay? The good kind?” “We’ll talk then.” Yang replied firmly, but with a small apology written in her eyes as they met Pyrrha’s. The two nodded and with that, Pyrrha went over to the staff’s room to get ready.

 

Earlier that night…

 

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” Blake hissed, her voice sharp and filled with anger, but trying to keep it low at the same time. The Faunus who had confronted her was visibly scared at the vicious growl. “Woah there, take it easy!” he tried, taking a step back. A mistake. Blake lunged forward and tackled him against the side of the building in the corner of the alley they were. Her eyes gleamed with malice as she spoke “You can tell him he’ll _never_ catch me, I’ll kill myself before that.” She spat coldly, pushing her arm against her confronter’s throat. Mistake. With a quick move of the man’s feet and with a pair of strong arms, he tripped Blake and reversed their positions. He wasn’t, however, making any move to strangle her. “Look, before you pull a knife and stab me or something, you could give me like five seconds to speak.” the Faunus tried, but Blake wasn’t having any of it. “ _LIKE HELL WILL I LET YOU MANIPULATE ME_.” Blake growled and tried kneeing his assailant but the other Faunus was quick to reposition himself. “YANG SENT ME OK!?”. He yelled. That got Blake to freeze. “W-what? Y-you’re lying...no..you can’t know about her I..” “Got you to calm down? Look at me Blake. I’m sure you’ll remember.” The faunus went on, visibly relieved at the momentary respite. He slowly released Blake but didn’t back off just yet. Blake’s eyes scanned him warily. “Well, ok, that was sort of a lie - Yang didn’t really _send_ me, but she mentioned you were acting weird and well… I just really _happened_ to see you as I was heading home.” He went on, trying his best to remain both honest and assuring. “You… You’re that Faunus who works at the same place as Yang…” Blake’s realization dawned. “Yup! My name’s Sun. Uh, nice to see you again?” Sun flashed an awkward grin at Blake. “Sorry about the rough handling, I uh, was really worried you would try to kill me or something.” Sun apologized, finally backing off a few steps. “N-no… I… I really was aggressive. Sorry.” Blake apologized, dumbfounded by the situation. “No harm done!” Sun was quick to assure. A short silence spanned between the two before Blake broke it with a more serious face again. “Why did you stop me?” She asked. “Because you looked lost. I didn’t think it was you at first, just someone who could use directions, but then I recognized you. And… Well, as I said, Yang mentioned you were acting strange. She hasn’t really told me anything, but I literally got that text like 15 minutes ago and then saw someone looking like they were paranoid of their own shadow…” Sun rambled, visibly a little embarrassed. Blake took the time to ignore Sun and ponder if she should just run. She just might be able to lose him… Then her mind snapped back to presence as Sun spoke his next words.. “Are you trying to run away, Blake?” “... What if I am? Will you stop me?” Blake took a step back, looking like she was ready to bolt. “No. I won’t. But I know Yang will be sad if you do. You were practically everything she spoke about during the half of the shift we shared. So if you do run away, I want to at least know why.” Sun said, his tone calm. “You don’t know anything… Yang… Doesn’t understand, either.” Blake said, her gaze growing heavy and shifting to the snow covered pavement. “All I know is that you’re clearly worried. And when you’re worried, it’s good to have friends to help you out.” Sun continued, his voice soft. Blake remained firm. “You and Yang are too simple. It’s not a fairytale like that. If I dragged either of you in, we would all die.” she said grimly. Sun threw his hands behind his head and took a step closer to Blake “Hah, we’re tough! What could possibly be that sca-” he began before being interrupted by a gunshot that graced his shoulder.

 

The two quickly turned the corner of the building and ran, Sun holding his shoulder. “RUN! LEAVE ME!” Blake shouted. “Don’t you even think about it!” Sun responded as the pair ran from one alleyway to another. Suddenly he took Blake by the hand and pulled her through an iron gate, turning the corner. They ended up at the front yard of an old mansion. Sun was silently guiding the two behind it as Blake cut in “They’ll see our footprints!” Blake hished under her breath. “I know.” Sun whispered back, calm. “That’s why we’re here.” he went on, pulling Blake with him. As they made the corner, Blake found a massive snow castle. “The kids in the neighborhood play here every day, I often help out building this thing…” Sun explained fast, keeping his voice low. Blake quickly realized the advantage. The grounds were filled with footsteps, and on a night like this, it would be impossible to tell which were theirs. “Come fast. And trust me.” Sun whispered once more, letting go of Blake and quickly crouching while making his way towards the giant snow castle. Blake hesitated for two beats before following along. She would end up dead, so might as well plunge into one more crazy idea.

 

“What...are we doing?” Blake dared to ask as the two entered one of the tunnels leading into the snow castle. “Keep your voice down for now.” Was all Sun replied. The two were crawling in pitch black snow tunnel, Blake just barely able to fit through with her backpack. She was sure the thing would collapse and she would choke to death. “Left” Sun muttered so quiet Blake could barely hear it even with her Faunus ears. To her surprise, the tunnels actually branched off. Just how big was this castle? Where did they get this much snow? How could any parent let their kids play in something like this? Why was she thinking about this when there were members of the White Fang on her tail? And again her thoughts were brought to a halt and she had to contain a yell within her guts as Sun suddenly stopped in front of her. Before being able to ask, Sun heaved. “Sorry. It’s.. a bit tough to crawl right now.”. Blake nodded, not that Sun could see it. She hadn’t seen how bad Sun had been hit, only the patch of blood on his shoulder as they were running. The two stayed silent and still for a good few minutes, listening to any movements outside. Blake had already lost awareness of their position. How could this tunnel lead anywhere outside of the mansion? Wouldn’t they eventually be found? The White Fang members under Adam knew his wrath, they’d be thorough enough to investigate even a children’s snow castle. Again another shock ran through her spine as suddenly light illuminated the tunnel. “I’m letting the police know our location.” Sun mumbled, apparently texting on his phone. “..shit, no reception. Let’s just keep moving.”

 

Blake kept swallowing her anxiety. She was sure that wherever they might emerge from, assuming they’d even make it out from these tunnels, White Fang would be there to greet them. After a few more minutes of painfully and slowly crawling and squeezing through, she could see yellow lights pouring in. They found themselves in what appeared to be the outskirts of a skiing resort - and that would mean.. “Is..is this the Schnee Hills?” Blake breathed out. “Uuh yeah why?” Sun barely had time to reply before Blake began to ran towards the edge of the nearby forest, away from the street lights. Just as Sun was about to follow he caught in the corner of his eye two men running towards them, separated only by a wire fence. He made a split second decision and began to run to the opposite direction from Blake. Maybe they would follow him instead. Maybe they didn’t have guns. Maybe he would make it to the maze of cottage village before they had a clear shot.

  
  
  


“Yang, want to take a break? That’s your third yawn within the last ten minutes.” Pyrrha suggested, amused. “Sorry. I guess I’ll go have a coffee back there and come back. Let me know if you need help.” Yang replied, picking herself up. Last night - morning, rather, had been eventful to say the least.

 

Sitting down with her coffee, Yang had taken her phone out of her locker and noticed three new messages from Sun. ‘Weird, he usually crashes after a shift’, Yang thought, opening them.

 

“Don’t reply to these. Some guys found us and started shooting. Blake ran towards the forest next to the Schnee Hills and I am in the cottage village”

 

“I texted Neptune but not sure if they’ll make in time. I’ve been shot twice. I can’t talk much longer. I think I lost them but they’re still looking.”

 

“Whatever you do, don’t come here before the police.”

 

Yang had stopped reading halfway through the second message. Her body had been struck by all the adrenaline it needed to bolt right out of the break room with her jacket and keys, yelling Pyrrha a quick apology as her only excuse. She dashed through the front door and was soon driving through the empty streets, praying her friends were still alive.

  
  
  


Blake felt her insides ache, praying to be puked out. She had run and run and run, heard the gunshots, the shouting, the beat of her own terrified heart. Now she was clutching to her pained chest, collapsed in the dark forest, slowly being numbed by the snow. She tried to even her breathing, though it was painful as the cold air stung her lungs. Tried to listen to her surroundings despite only hearing her ears ring. Nothing. Only her own panting. She got up, heavily leaning to a tree. Losing her pursuers was one thing, but now she was lost. She had lost her map back when she met Sun, but even if she had it, finding any paths in the darkness of the forest was futile. Her plan had been bleak from the start, but now it seemed suicidal.

 

Trying to push those thoughts away, Blake continued deeper into the forest.


	4. Yang's Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.o this went over quite a few changes and transformations. Written in two parts, first being a rough draft on a sleep-deprived 11 hour plane ride, second "polish" and "finalization" done drunk from some horrible mixture of oolong tea and god knows what self mixed cranberry tequila.
> 
> Yet, it's because of you guys I keep going with this. Thank you for all the heartwarming comments and encouragement, I can't stress enough how happy I've been whilst reading them, and not just once or twice, but I keep coming back here just to reread them and gain more inspiration to push through. Thank you~ <3

Blake’s heart was racing again; she had first seen the flashlights lit up, then heard the shouting. She was too exhausted to run and even then daring so risked being seen or heard. So she dug into her hiding spot, behind two trees that had entwined themselves together. Praying they weren’t coming for her, praying they wouldn’t find her footprints. The snowfall had probably covered the earlier ones, but definitely not those she’d imprinted mere moments ago. The voices got closer, Blake didn’t recognize any of them. She thought she’d gotten to know most if not all the members of Adam’s squad, but clearly he had some new recruits. She could hear her own heartbeat, aching against her chest as the cold air stung like hundreds of tiny needles puncturing her lungs.

 

Their footsteps were heavy, voices dull as they called her name, disinterested. Clearly they thought this was a waste of time - definitely new recruits, they didn’t know Adam’s wrath yet, ignorant of how obsessed he was over her. Blake closed her eyes, didn’t dare even a breath. The steps nearing her rang out like hammers against steel beams, her ears flattening painfully to block it all out.

 

Moments passed. The steps began to resonate from further away. They didn’t find her. Blake let out a careful sigh of relief as she tried to get up, but to no avail. The cold and all the tension had sapped the remaining strength out of her feet. She remained there, squatting against her hiding spot. Why was the wind so cold…

  
  


Snowfall had crept up on her way to the Schnee Hills. As visibility sank, so did Yang's speed much to her further frustration. She felt herself lost in a wormhole, worry walling her in it. Sun's texts were painting gruesome scenes, where Yang would arrive only to see her friends carried into an ambulance, their cold bodies already covered from view.

 

A tear slipped to soothe her burning cheek, paving the stream for more. Yang quickly wiped her eyes as blurry vision combined with the small storm that now was brewing made it impossible to see the road. Her heart nearly halted as a horn blazed through her ears and she had to swiftly steer to avoid a collision. The yellow jeep swayed, but Yang managed to keep herself on the road and refocus while doing her best not to collapse under her racing heart. Deep breaths, she told herself. You're alive. They have to be alive. They  _ have to be  _ alive.

 

As Yang pulled over to the parking lot of the ski resort, her eyes had already caught sight of the flashing police cars and ambulances. She ran out of her car towards the lights, only to be forcefully stopped by two police men asking who she was. Yang didn't - couldn't - answer, she had to see if they had found Sun and Blake, if they were still alive. Her eyes painted in a burst of anger, she almost punched the man on her left just before hearing Neptune's voice call out. "Sam, it's cool she's with me. We need her help." The man visibly confused, Yang broke free and ran to Neptune. "Have you found them!? Are they both ok? Neptune what happened?!" She demanded. Neptune raised his hands while taking a step back. "Slow down Yang. Sun's over there with the paramedics. He has been shot twice, but will live. One's a small graze on his shoulder, another similar one on his side." Yang felt relief sway over her.

 

"However, we don't know where Blake is. Sun told me he saw her flee to the forest over there, we are guessing she disappeared into the national park. We have sent out a search party, but that place is not meant to be traversed this time of the year. With nothing to go off of other than a general direction… Yang, I have to be honest. It's likely that she's going to get lost and die there." Neptune calmly explained, his voice turning more quiet as he saw Yang's face progressively fall. For a moment, Yang's head dipped.

 

"No." She breathed out, her voice quivering. She brought her gaze back to face Neptune's, yet looked right through it. "No, she won't die. I will find her. Blake is tough. Tougher than anyone thinks." Yang turned to walk towards her car. "Yang wait! You're not thinking straight, if you go we will have  _ two _ bodies to search for instead of one!". No response, not even a slowed step. Neptune ran to catch up and grabbed her hand. "Yang listen to me! I don't have the authority to stop you as a police officer, but as your friend, I can't let you go there like that." Yang turned around, her eyes in tears yet gaze firm. "I will  _ not _ let her die in the woods out there while doing nothing. Your search parties are not suited for this - she thinks she's still being pursued. Blake will avoid everyone that's out there, searching for her in groups, shouting her name. Everyone except me. I am the only one she knows here." With that, Yang pulled herself away and quickly went over to her car to take out her backpack.

 

Neptune was quickly considering his options. While Yang clearly was consumed by worry, she had one good point. Whoever this Blake was fleeing from, it was more than likely that she would mistake the search parties for them. He pulled out his radio and voiced "Fred, you and your team haven't left yet, right? I need you to take one extra with you."

  
  
  


Short five minutes for the police to get ready, an agonizing amount of time wasted for Yang to wait. Neptune had convinced her to go with one of the search parties, but not before pointing out that should they find Blake, she might need more help than just an escort out of there. And so, a group of five, four police and Yang, set out to the dark forest. The wind had picked up, yet at least the forest offered some protection from the snowstorm. Yang carried a heavy duty flashlight while periodically calling out for Blake. They were walking as a chain, Yang starring center place, swiping through the forest without much of a destination other than “roughly northeast”. Darkness had long since settled, leaving the woods feel heavy and barren. The deeper they went, the less they could hear anything from the city or the highways. Silence became a new dimension of isolation, broken merely by the monotone sound of boots shoveling through the new shallow snow. Yang’s head was still fresh with worry, keeping her pace brisk yet also inviting all sorts of fears to her mind. Would Blake be wounded, captured…

  
  


Hours passed. They were all tired, even moreso cold. Yang felt her voice hoarse. The rest of the search party were eerily silent from the start - they had given their introductions but remained quiet for the most part afterwards. None of them had said it, but it was clear they held no expectations on finding Blake. Admittedly, Yang couldn’t really blame them. They had no proper direction, barely even able to keep track of their own location. Sinking to her thoughts, Yang went on until someone pulled her arm. She turned around to meet the weary policemen, while the one called Fred addressed her “Look Miss, we understand she’s your friend, but we simply can’t spend the whole night looking for her. We’re the last ones out there, there’s no guarantee she’s even in this direction. It’d be best to turn back before we get lost as well. Tomorrow we can continue the search with daylight on our side. For now, we’re going to have to turn back.”. Yang’s reaction was blank. She didn’t know whether to sigh in resignation or to get angry for the suggestion. She’d read about searches for missing persons, how desperate their families always are, how heartwarming it would be upon succession, yet… This was reality. People were finite in their strength. Yang gathered herself up, meeting the expectant stares. “I understand. Thank you for taking me this far.”. As Yang made no move to leave unlike the others, Fred turned back to her. “Miss? Vale is this way.” He began, face concerned, but eyes searching, looking for confirmation to a suspicion. “You go. I will keep looking. I know my way around this park.” Yang lied, grinning her best facade made that much worse by her obvious lack of gear. “.... Neptune told me this might be the case. Here, let’s trade our backpacks. Above all else, it has some provisions as well as a storm lighter and blankets.” Yang blinked for a bit before dropping her backpack to one arm and handing it over. “..Thank you. And give my thanks to Neptune as well.” Yang managed, met with only a half a smile and so they parted ways, Fred catching up with the rest of his group. Yang was left alone, staring at the slowly fleeting lights and footsteps becoming muffled, swallowed by the thick forest. It was down to her now.

  
  


Neptune’s phone lit up. Sun’s eyes lazily focused onto the blinking device. “Not going to read that?” he asked, giving a weak smile to the man sitting by his bedside. “I probably should. Not like you’re dying while I look away for half a minute.” Neptune said, an attempted joke but one that died on its way out. “No promises.” Sun laughed back anyway. They’d agree on lying to Yang about Sun’s condition. While the first bullet had been a mere graze, the second one hadn’t been as kind. Sun had been treated fast and the prognosis was good, but remaining damage was still hazy. Full recovery was possible, not definite. They’d know better tomorrow.

 

Neptune read the message and turned to Sun. “It’s Fred… He’s saying it went just as we thought. Yang stayed behind, the idiot. I still think we shouldn’t have let her go like that, what if-”  “I told you already.” Sun cut in, shifting slowly in his hospital bed with a small cringe. “I’ve not seen Yang that happy about anyone other than Ruby since meeting her. And we met in freshman year of uni, Neptune. She’d never admit it, hell, I don’t even know if she herself is aware of it, but it’s been killing her all this time.” Sun spoke, his words aloof, alien to his usual personality. “What has?” Neptune asked, unnerved by Sun’s sudden shift. “The isolation she’s doing to herself, man. Do you not never notice it?” Sun asked, bringing his gaze to face Neptune’s, but soon losing the strength to keep his posture and slumping slowly back down to his bed.

 

“Uh, I’m not sure if I know anyone more outgoing than Yang, other than maybe you. Seriously, just you two put together are probably enough to light up half the Vale’s nightlife skyhigh.” Neptune retorted. Sun almost chuckled at that “Yeah, sure, we’ve probably been to every gaybar in this city twice over, but it’s never like either one of us are out there to score.” “Well, I’d be a little offended if  _ you _ were, but you’re saying Yang isn’t either? Then why in the world do you guys go out there in the first place?” Neptune’s confusion turning visible as he began to use his hands to comprehend the whole setup, amusing Sun as his boyfriend’s antics were on display again. “Look, it’s just a way of destressing. I know alcohol isn’t your thing, but we like to party in a friendly environment and  _ not _ mess our apartments every time we do so. Bars are sort of made for that, or something.” Sun lazily explained, earning merely a scoff from Neptune. “Ookay, so she’s not looking to hookup, but how does that mean she’s isolating herself? Not everyone needs a partner to be happy.” “Outch, don’t tell me you’re planning something now that I’m..” “Not cool, Sun.” Neptune stopped Sun, the two sets of blue eyes clashing against each other in a torrent before relenting almost immediately with an apologetic smile from the other end. “Jeesh, I get it already so can we get back to the real drama queen here.” Sun let up, earning an eye/headroll combo from Neptune. “Reading that as a yes! Anyway, yeah, Yang’s like that cause basically trust issues. She’s cool with friends, but it’s like a oneway street with her. She’ll care for others, put will pullback the moment someone else starts doing the same a little too much.” “Then what makes you think things would be different with Blake? What I understand looks pretty onesided to me. The girl shows up one night and is gone the next, and now Yang is out there freezing herself to death.” “I don’t know what it is, but it’s like it’s Ruby who’s lost out there or something, and that tells me Blake has at least a chance of making it with Yang.” Sun replied.  “Man I don’t know about that, you’re assuming a whole lot of stuff there. What makes you think Blake’s interested in the first place?” “Eh, just call it a hunch. That, and the way she reacted when I mentioned Yang’s name to her… There’s something there alright.” Sun concluded, seemingly satisfied with himself and shifting to a more comfortable position. Neptune didn’t appear as sold, but remained quiet.

  
  
  
  


The night sky was tucked away by the blizzarding clouds. Lonesome blond marches through the wicked wind with her mane swinging wildly, thinking, speaking to herself. “Blake… It’s getting cold here…. Come out please..? I think my brains are freezing up, talking here by myself..” Yang muttered, every now and then letting the Faunus’ name stretch out louder. She’d hear her eventually. Somewhere, somehow, Yang would catch up and find Blake. ”But then what.. What am I doing here, really? Didn’t you leave without saying anything exactly because you didn’t want me here?” Honestly… What was it about Blake? Why did she feel so compelled to follow her? Why did it make Yang so happy just to be with her? And that’s when it clicked; Yang felt truly happy with her, simple as that. With someone else other than Ruby for the first time in ages, Yang had been at ease, happy and intrigued at once. Yang craved more of that feeling. She was doing this as much for Blake as she was for herself. Yang found herself with a rueful smile. “I’m horribly selfish, aren’t I.”


End file.
